


Confession Song

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everybody wants Jeonghan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo gets hired to play music for people confessing their love. There's a boy he plays for often, who never seems to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Song

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Jisoo had been hired by many people to help them confess their love to someone. It had started after he helped his friend Seokmin confess to Soonyoung. He had played the guitar as Seokmin sang some sappy love song.

Soonyoung had, of course, said yes, the two were practically dating already. But other people had seen the three of them and decided, that what they really needed to confess their love to someone, was a guy on the guitar hiding in the background.

The first person to hire him was Seungcheol, a boy in his year, who needed to confess his love to his friend before the other was stolen away from him.

And even as the pink haired boy hit his client for “embarrassing him in front of so many people”, Jisoo had seen so much love in his eyes that he couldn’t even fathom him being ‘stolen away’ from Seungcheol.

Every person that Jisoo played for ended up saying yes. Well, every person except for one. Jeonghan was a boy his age with long hair and angelic features, who Jisoo had played for more times than he could count. 

Boys and girls alike lined up to serenade him, hoping they would be the one he accepted. Jisoo never bothered to tell them when he was hired, that he thought maybe confessing to Jeonghan was a lost cause. But he needed the money and he knew they wouldn’t listen to him anyways.

And in all honesty, Jisoo loved when people confessed to Jeonghan, not because he enjoyed watching them get their hearts broken, but because it gave him another chance to see the other boy. He always looked so beautiful, and he was so kind as he politely rejected confession after confession. 

And lately, it seemed as though Jeonghan had stopped watching the singers, and had started watching Jisoo. Normally he would keep his eyes down, in order to stay a part of the scenery, but with Jeonghan, he couldn’t help but to hold eye contact with the angel as he played love song after love song.

It happened the day Jisoo was playing yet another love song to Jeonghan when he felt the boy’s eyes on him more than the usual. Usually, he would spend at least half the song watching the person who was confessing to him, but it seemed tonight he only had eyes for Jisoo.

As he played the final note, he could only watch with a shy smile as Jeonghan walked straight past the singing girl and towards Jisoo. He gave him a bright smile.

“Hi, I’m Jeonghan.”

Jisoo chuckled, tilting his head towards the girl who was running away in embarrassment, “I uh, I know. I’ve heard a lot about you.” The angel blushed.

“Ah yes, of course. Sorry about that. You know, we see each other a lot, but I don’t know anything about you.”

Jisoo smiled, “I’m Jisoo, it’s nice to actually talk to you instead of just glancing at you from behind my guitar.” Jeonghan rummaged in his pocket before he began to speak.

“Alright so, I kind of want to learn everything about you, and I may or may not have seen you walking with your guitar earlier, and wrote this down for you just in case it was me you were coming to play for. Maybe in the future you’ll sing to me as well.” 

He gave one last angelic smile before walking away. Jisoo looked down, cheeks flushing as he saw Jeonghan’s phone number with a flirty, ‘call me ;)’ scrawled beside it. He plucked a few strings on his guitar happily, he already had just the song in mind.


End file.
